<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Into The Naga's Lair by Feralstuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510391">Into The Naga's Lair</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feralstuck/pseuds/Feralstuck'>Feralstuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Constriction, Dubious Consent, F/M, Groping, Hemipenes, Human/Monster Romance, Hypnotism, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Lamia, Master/Pet, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Naga, Partial Mind Control, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Knotting, degradation kink, dual cocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feralstuck/pseuds/Feralstuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young zoologist lost in the jungle looks for snakes to study their venom, ends up finding a beastly serpent that was much more than she had bargained for. Wearing down her mental willpower, he quickly entrances her into a pliable state to use as he pleases.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Into The Naga's Lair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was humid in the thick densely packed jungle. Light sparsely filtering through lush leaves atop skyscraping trees. The exotic sounds of birds in the distance as they flit about was entrancing but it wasn't exactly what she had been out here looking for.</p><p>   She was on the search for rare snakes to study. Learning their behaviors and preferred habitats for later use, making it easier for scientists to locate the specified species for capture so they could begin trials in milking them in order to utilize their venom for research and possible uses in the field of medicine. Unfortunately she had been searching for hours on this particular outing with little to show for it. </p><p>  Beginning to doubt her efforts she had found herself sulking by a stream, undoing her ponytail in favor of playing with her long blonde hair meanwhile, she took another look at her map to find her bearings.  </p><p>   From high above in the thick canopy an onlooker watches. The gaze looks down over the stream from just out of sight. Splayed across a branch as his coils seemed to lazily dangle from above he slowly roused from the monotony of his sunbathing routine.</p><p>   He was in a slump of boredom, nothing to play with or excite him had wandered his path in what seemed like ages. However, as soon as he had heard the crunching of leaves and twigs down below, his mood quickly changed. </p><p>   It seemed that they were oblivious to his presence which allowed him to slowly descend, slithering down from the tree. Too absorbed in her map to notice, as he nears her he smirks as he muses in his thoughts ‘What cute prey to wander into my territory and soon she will be all mine’ knowing that she would soon give herself to him in due time. With a smirk he sneaks within her personal space unnoticed and tauntingly gives a quick little kiss right behind her ear as he purrs out in whispered tones “Aww, are you lost my dear?”</p><p>   Her attention snapped back to reality; cold chills running down her spine at the soft delicate touch of lips against her flesh. Whipping around to face the source of the soft melodic voice she then finds herself in a state of shock. </p><p>   It’s a man, sort of. He had dark side swept hair, with lavender skin down to his waist before it was replaced by deep scarlet and mahogany scales covering the entirety of his long serpentine tail, a thick yellow stripe running down the back of its length. His golden jewelry and purple markings adorning his muscular body were almost as distracting as his piercing red eyes. She finally managed to stammer, "Wh-who are you?"</p><p>   The Naga smiles deviously at her surprise, as she looked him over he happily began to flex his coils as they slowly slithered down and out of the tree branches. Making damn sure to slowly close in on her as he started to stare deeply into her eyes, licking his lips thinking how sweet she must taste, and how precious she looks out here all by her lonesome.<br/>
For now he keeps up the role of the gentleman, misleading her into a false sense of security before he shows her where she belongs “Oh, doll, my name is Ouro.” His tone was lulling almost, sing-song and wrought with playful deviance. “Surely you must know me from the legends. Maybe the tales of the locals, or perhaps on the whispers of hushed tones? If not I pity the sad and uncultured life you have lived thus far. But never fear darling, I am here to aid you however you wish.”</p><p>   "It's... Nice to meet you, Ouro. My name is Claire." She wasn't sure if she should trust this man but it was hard to think about running from such an exotic creature, practically impossible when she may never get another opportunity to study such a unique serpentine specimen.</p><p>   The way he slithered closer and spoke so calmly, it felt like he was gazing straight into her hapless soul. Her skin grew warmer like it was slowly getting hotter beneath the shade, even dressed in a tank top and cargo shorts the heat was starting to get to her. She even started questioning herself,  was she hallucinating? Claire hesitated for a moment before reaching up to brush the back of her hand softly against his cheek, confirming that he was entirely real.</p><p>   Inquisitively she asked, "Do... you live around here? I'm... Having trouble finding my way around, I actually could use your help if you're offering."</p><p>   Ouro grins intimidatingly with his fangs flashing brightly from a stray sunbeam even in the shade of the trees. As she inspects him in awe and wonderment he can’t help but lightly giggle out as he flexes his muscles as a petty display for her. Taking the time and coiling his body near her, he’s a lot taller from this stance. Looking down at her with a simple coy grin as he ponders the myriad of ways to ease her mind into such a state that her will is shattered. </p><p>   He playfully teases her and says in a sarcastic tone, “Oh no sweetheart, I’m afraid it’s not that simple. This is just the jungle heat getting to you and making your wildest fantasy come alive. Heh” then he takes her hand kissing the back of it lightly, before he looks down into her eyes again and impishly suggests “Aw dear are you sure now that you should be working yourself so hard?”I think you should take a moment with me and relax!” She starts to notice his eyes change hue ever so slightly as he continues to peer deeply at her and his trademarked wide fanged smirk appears once more while he adds on “And we don’t want you to exhaust yourself now do we? It would be much better to take it easy, and perhaps take this time to get to know one another. It’s been ages since I’ve been able to make a new ‘friend’.”</p><p>   "Y-yeah. I suppose you're right." it was slightly peculiar to her, this potent influence, like every word he spoke felt like the truth, like the right course of action. Maybe it WAS just the heat getting to her, but her compliance was all too real. She tugged at the collar of her tank top for a moment to get a slight breeze through the fabric, her midriff exposing slightly. Ouro definitely noticed.</p><p> </p><p>   After agreeing with him she took the moment to try and relax. Even with so many worries in her thoughts. He was avoiding answering her questions outright and leading her down a very precarious rabbit hole that she couldn’t see or comprehend. She thought naively that surely he had the wisdom for the next course of action, safety was one of her top priorities with so many dangerous predators in the jungle.</p><p>   Even as she fret It was difficult for her to not to get lost in his eyes. And still the glint of his shiny fangs diverted her attention momentarily, she felt herself feeling a bit parched in the heat and took a drink of water from her canteen before asking, "Is there anything you wanted to know about me?”</p><p>   Ouro smiles happily as he can see her willpower slowly falter, agreeing with him more and more, as she nearly forgets about how lost she truly was deep in the jungle. He purrs happily at her state of mild compliance, but then as she starts to tug at her top his eyes can not help as they watch curiously to catch a glimpse of what lovely features lie beneath. If she was 100% in control of herself she would have noticed his tail start to flick back and forth impatiently as he uses all of his willpower to stop himself from taking her cute mind here and now to use her like his precious little plaything. </p><p>   Even Ouro can start to feel a heat of desire growing inside him. However he quickly keeps himself in control with a nice deep focused sigh as he then slithers over, closing in on her until their bodies are just fractions away from one another, “Hmm. Well darling, I could ask what you’re doing so deep down in this jungle all alone? Haven’t you heard that there are hungry little beasts all around these parts? I bet most of them wouldn’t mind having a snack like you today.” and to further tease her he fakes a wide yawn to show off his maw. Chuckling to himself a part of his tail curls around her shoe and coils up and around her legs as he leans in and coos out happily “So be very glad you met someone kind like me, love. Hehe.”</p><p>   He was even more imposing up close. His fangs even larger, his gaze even fiercer, his breath even hotter on her neck, she could practically feel him against her. It was mind numbing how his words danced through her ears and stuck themselves firmly in her thoughts. His comforting tone easing her worries and making her feel increasingly complacent, she could feel her personal boundaries being broken down the more he spoke and the closer he got.</p><p>   "I was looking for something... I... don't remember what it was, but now I’m glad to have met someone like you! You seem so wise and have a… unique presence about you. I feel safe here, now." she couldn't even attempt to form a  lie at this point, slowly but surely he was wearing down her mental willpower as his influence grew. She became careless, even slightly sleepy, and couldn't take her eyes off of him. That calming purr behind his words was lulling her deeply into a state of relaxation as his tail slowly coiled around her without her notice. Her mind daydreaming all the things she now wanted to do with him, even the irresistible urge to please him was getting harder and harder to ignore.</p><p>  “Heh well if you can’t recall what ever you were looking for then I am sure it was nothing important then, dear” The demonic smile that was across his lips, as he viewed how his prey was slowly falling right into her place, would be almost concerning to Claire if not for the fact that all her thoughts seemed to be drifting away from simple common sense as well as her own well being. </p><p>   Everything around Ouro was becoming blurry to her as he became her only focus now. His scales and skin seem to become more vibrant and pop out to her against the lush greens of the background as she begins to see every little glistening sparkle across his body in clear mesmerizing detail. From the sheen of his scales, to his well defined musculature, and fine gem studded jewelry all along his body. More importantly however were his eyes, his deep dark eyes which seem to be getting darker and turning a more vibrant purple by the moment, as his tail slowly continues to coil around the human.</p><p>   The whole sight before her was clearly becoming breathtaking as the more she watched him the more she was at a loss for words. Mind becoming empty, and blank, the perfect slate for him to imprint his wills into. Surely she would have happily kept staring at his body for much longer if not for his calm and mischievous voice snapping her attention back to every word he was saying. “You’re not wrong either darling, many others long ago had thought the exact same thing.  Finding safety and respite within my territories, they had even built temples for me and felt it necessary to worship me properly for my camaraderie.” After musing about the past, his face goes still and somber for a few moments before his tone changes into something of longing and regret “...but that was much before your time as I said... not much is left of those eras anymore. Nothing but fairytales remain, whispered in hushed tones.” However the Naga quickly realized the negative reminiscing path he was trending towards and returned his attention back to the present with a playful smirk. His palms go to her shoulders firmly holding them for a moment while he stares at her before they motion down and slowly start to trail across her body possessively. He asks in a semi-serious voice “Don’t you think that’s such an absolute shame, sweetheart?”</p><p>   The touch of his fingertips against her shoulders sends another shiver down her spine. He's giving her chills, his words echoing through the air and the sight of him the only thing in the vicinity she can focus her vision on.  His tale seems so sad and disheartening, and she can feel and see the lost nostalgia in his gaze. How he yearned for his bountiful past, seemingly so full of excitement and life. He quickly doubled back and his focus on the present snapped her back to the now, as he questioned her. Claire nodded vigorously and enjoyed the slight embrace of his hands trailing against her exposed skin. His entrancing gaze fueled her response, "Yes! It's such a shame there's no one left to worship you, like you deserve to be worshipped. You're so handsome, and wise... Powerful even." her hands raised again and felt the glimmering golden jewelry adorned with many different gems. His followers probably made them for him so long ago, she felt a slight sadness knowing he missed his past. Something made her want to help him, want to make him feel better, want to give him a piece of herself. Something about him called so deeply to her she couldn't deny it. He was. So. Utterly majestic. She was stuck wanting to know how his fanged lips would feel against hers.</p><p>   Ouro is pleased with how his words dance across her face and deeper into her mind as she seems almost pliable enough that she would agree with anything he would say at this point. Then as her hands start to trace along his skin to his jewelry he chuckles and his own hands start to trail on down on her own body as he playfully brushes along her back and he gives a few playful squeezes here and there as he licks his lips, pleased with the work he has done so far with her, prepping her body and mind for their now mutual desires for one another. “Well dear seems like someone is very enthusiastic eheh. I am glad to see humans haven’t lost that vicarious nature over all these years.” As he says this his hands start to slowly travel lower as his coils wrap up further along her own body until her legs are mostly bound snugly with his scale body. </p><p>   He’s finally sure of it, the girl has fully succumbed. She’s lost in his deep purple eyes as he leans over closer to her, his face nearly touching hers. It’s now time to make her his. The moment as he flashes a wicked smile he adds, “Ah right you are my dear, yes I am quite powerful, but you’re in good and wise hands now my sweet little treasure. I’ll be sure to treat you just right! Please do not be afraid to explore my wonderful body kitten.” With one lighting fast motion his coils tighten around her, completely restricting her movements as he playfully growls out to her “And I’m sure the same applies to you, no?” And with that his snake tongue quickly dances across her exposed neck, comfortable with her compliance that he can truly commit to the increasing advances on her.</p><p>   There was but a single moment of fear, seen clearly in her bright blue eyes, but his control over the situation was far too strong for her to object even if she wanted to. Her body flinching instinctively upon feeling his coils restrict her movement, her legs bound by his beautifully patterned serpent tail. She braces her hands on the strong muscles holding her in place as her breathing becomes so much heavier. Her tank top feels all too tight, and the brush of his tongue against her neck is enough to make her whimper in such a tone it was as if she was pleading for more. She didn't struggle against him, secured in the safe hands of a mighty Naga such as Ouro whom she had become so eager to please. "Y-yes! Of course it applies to me as well, Ouro. You can t-treasure me.. m-my body... Like I... t-treasure yours." she stuttered. Her thirst for the Naga was only growing stronger as her mind danced around salacious thoughts and ideas of the two of them bodies entwined, blushing profusely at the indecent imagery invading her head. Her hands ran up from his coils to his waist, she could feel how strong he was even without him holding her firmly within his grasp. His tantalizing lips still taunt her as his tongue flicks between them. She finds herself undoing the first button on her cargo shorts, making it easier for him to access, black laced garments peeking from beneath it.</p><p>   As soon as Ouro sees her submitting to his whims he growls out happily at the gesture confirming his victory over her. His hands quickly go to her nice little clothed rump, using his dastardly sharp nails to cut her free of her garments so he can give her toned muscular ass a firm squeeze. </p><p>   Leaning in further and growling deep into her ears, almost threateningly so as he says “Aww what a cute piece of new treasure for my collection. You’re going to do wonderful I just know it! I think I’ll start training you on how to worship your new lord properly, how does that sound?” He feels no need to wait for a response, his hands motioning back up as they finally trail to her chest. In one fell swoop he swipes her tank top from her body and tenderly kneads and massages her cute small breasts, already perky and sensitive to his touch. Seductively cooing to her, “You no longer need to hide such wonders my dear, feel free to show your divine beauty to the world...  and especially to me from now on, heh.” </p><p> </p><p>   With that he grins as he looks down admirably at her, his tail tip sneaks upwards to her hips, before it reaches her cute little lace panties still intact. “Now let’s see what beautiful noises you can make, my precious.” With his sickly sing-song voice he makes good on his word, the tip of his tail snaking beneath the lace fabric and slowly starts to grind up and down across her slit through the garments, making sure to tease her thoroughly.  Ouro pressing his chest to hers as his tail tip makes slow entrancing circles across her folds, feeling her mammalian heat on his skin and flicking a brush of his tongue across her flesh again, “If you want more, and I know you do, all you need to do is give in kitten. Give in and beg for me. Beg to me, and I’ll be happy to oblige in your wishes.”  Of course she wanted more, her craving could not have been stronger and she was eager to please her new master.</p><p>   The very moment she felt his hands squeeze her plump rump again she flexed unintentionally, arching into his grip.  She responds with half lidded eyes, entranced by her captivating suitor "That sounds lovely, m- my Lord." He had spoken  of training while it goes over her head in the state she's in, with his influence she would remain that way. Entrance and exposed to the world;and to him, for him to admire and appreciate. His smooth scales merely tickling at her flesh before his tail manages to find its way to tempt her further. Tantalizingly, the rubbing continues between her legs and elicits an unexpectedly loud whimper from her lips, even through the undergarments she was noticeably wet from arousal.  </p><p>   His serpentine body wrapping around her and teasing her most sensitive bits drove her crazy with anticipation, practically drooling for more. Her back is arching now, heavily breathing by the time he speaks to her again. “Tell me, what is it you want? What is your deepest desire my sweet?”</p><p>   Speaking between breathy moans she stifles a response, clouded by his mind control tricks, "Oh, Ouro. I only want to be yours. I... ah...! I want to experience you and be TRULY yours! Your perfect treasure. I'm begging you, please take me! I want nothing more than to please you and belong to you, f-forever."</p><p>   With her last few words Ouro’s attention was piqued, his ego stroked, he slithered the both of them over to the nearest tree and gently pressed her back against the bark, his pointer finger tilting her chin up so he could reaffirm to her personally,  "You were always my little treasure, your whole life was just to prepare you for this, wasn't it? You know you belong here with me."  Breathing against her cheek as he’s pressed so closely to her, he begins to nibble her earlobe gently, hands quickly make work on her panties, hooking a thumb beneath the hem only to easily rip it off with the swipe of a sharp nail. His tail retracting from teasing her entrance so his fingers can feel how moist she was, coating themselves in her frothy excitement.</p><p>  His demeanor changes slightly, his body language more demanding, with a strong and almost animalistic craze to it as he adds "You know this was your destiny, to be all mine. You say you want to be mine, let’s see just how much you want to be my cute pet, to play with however I see fit. Just give in, become all mine. Say it. I know you want too, dear." His first two digits begin to slide between her folds, in and out of her moist heat bathing in her juices, breath hot against her skin. It became quickly evident the more he teased her the more bestial he was getting, soon enough his coils were flexing and coiling tighter around the human, snugly binding her to the tree behind her.</p><p>   His belly scales began to part, right near his humanoid pelvis. As his lust grew his hemipenes slipped out from hiding within, slowly edging their way out as he moans out happily just at the thoughts of how he was going to break in his new pet "You’re my special little treasure aren’t you? You're going to do every little thing that comes to my mind and serve me well, right? That's all you adorable humans are good for after all isn’t it? Being good, obedient little pets! Heh."</p><p>   Ouro's comparative size made it easy, moving her as if she weighed nothing at all. To feel his power firsthand was enthralling.  "Ah, yes! I was made to be yours, Ouro, always. Oh- ohh-" Her heavy breathing hitched the moment his fingers pushed their way deeper inside her yearning sex. Her words are shaky and sporadic as she tries to catch her breath, chest heaving with every word, "Y-YES!!! I want to give you everything, I want to be yours forever. Your servant, pet, or plaything, whatever you need me to be, I want you to want me! I'll beg for it, plead for it, please dear g-god." His heated breaths warmed her exposed flesh.</p><p>  Claire writhed in an uncomfortably horny state within his coils from his digits pumping themselves in and out, making her even more wet. Though his coils constricting around her even tighter made it even more difficult for her to squirm, it was hard to focus on anything with so much stimulation. Her tight cunt muscles clench around his fingers in reaction to a side glance down at his curious pricks peeking out from his cloaca, "I'll do whatever you w-want of me, worship and serve you like the god you are. I am yours, to do with as you please, sir!" Her hands preoccupied by feeling up his scales until her palms brushed against one of his magnificent cocks, already hard as a rock, she gently stroked it's exposed length longingly.</p><p>   Ouro smirks simply with the sweet satisfaction of her coerced, yet willing, submission to him.  With a smug grin he  moves in to kiss her neck tenderly, before quickly biting down on Claire’s neck ravenously yet carefully without breaking the skin. "Ahn~!" Claire makes a quiet gasp when Ouro bites her. Suckling at her tender flesh and marking her throat with a collar of hickeys, he groans as he presses his body to hers longingly.</p><p>   As his fingers speed up their pace of preparing her tight little fuck hole for him, he bites down again near her shoulder almost to the point of drawing blood, before he pulls back and views the nice little marks he was leaving on her skin, before tenderly kissing over them and whispering into her ear again, “Oh of course I want to own you my pretty. And you, my pet, want to be owned, you know it’s true. Just the natural order of things! There was no way I could resist taking you darling. It’s been ages since I’ve added such a wonderful treasure to my sacred halls!”  Noticing her tensing up to the progression of his touches he pauses his movements and raises an eyebrow before he follows her gaze to his thick and throbbing set of cocks curiously prodding out. </p><p>  A moment of silence and tension passes motionless until he chuckles deeply, grinding into her and pinning her possessively to the tree, “Oh my, do tell, do you like what you see? Is it so soon to say that are you already fawning over me and my cocks dear? So soon too, oh my. What a thirsty little thing you must be. Hehe, I wonder if it will take much to break you in to the submissive little pet you were meant to be~” With his free hand he grabs ahold of one of her nipples and slowly starts to tug and twist as he breaths out deeply, thanks in part to her stroking his cock, making it throb in anticipation as he moans out, “Now why don’t you be cute now, beg me to fuck you until you can barely speak, and f-fill you to the brim till you’re overflowing with my cum?” then to emphasize his point he forces in one more digit before speeding up and having his  tail tip slowly trace along her clit teasingly.</p><p>   The rough bark scraping against her back was almost as hard as he was. She bites her bottom lip and winces in discomfort as he tugs her petite and sensitive nipple, delighted that her lean body seemed to please her new master. " Ouro, please, oh fuck... Please ah..! I want you to fuck me Ouro. I beg of you, fill me with your cocks. I NEED you to spill your genes, and stuff me full of your godly seed until it drips down my legs." She's red in the face with lust, desperation painted across her cheeks. Desperate to please him, and desperate to feel his cocks deeps within when he fucks her. Her breasts heave with every deep breath she takes, her body hot to the touch with arousal and her delectable little cunt begging just as much as her mouth was. </p><p>   Ouro just watched her whine and beg for a few moments as he just enjoys every little deep breath and whine coming out of her. To help pull a few more out from her he slows down a tad hissing cruelly as his fingers slow to taunting levels, leaving the human with just enough pleasure to stay simulated but not enough to satisfy her desires. Temporarily denying her the pleasure she so loudly proclaimed to yearn for.</p><p>    Lust was clearly laid all over his voice as he said. “I’m going to enjoy fucking you, so harshly that your voice is going to falter from screaming, as I fill you up over and over, until you can barely move a muscle. You’re all mine now, you cute little slut, and I’m going to show you your place so you’ll never be able to forget it beneath me.” Then with that he quickly yanks out his fingers and tail away from your wet sensitive pussy as he presses them to his lips to lick up her delightful mess. </p><p>   Confident in his efforts to prime her body and mind for his use, he left no second to waste now. Aligning the tips of both of his cocks until they curiously probed at her cunts entrance, devilishly toying with her for just a bit grinding them against her folds until she’s lulled into a dazed state. With a particularly powerful thrust of his hips he had penetrated her with them as far as he could manage. Barely even fitting due to their size she could surely feel every ridge and texture on them as they stretch her insides so nicely. Growling out hungrily with her firmly in his grasp, he proclaims, “Forget your past life now my precious whore, everything you ever done is no longer relevant to your new purpose. Your body, your mind, and even your soul are all mine now, darling. Do you understand?” Licking his lips he grabs her hair and pulls her head to the side to lick along her marked throat. Meanwhile he grinds and slowly thrusts into her to press out more delightful responses.</p><p>   With what little room she had she squirms, completely at his mercy while he toys with her, tantalizingly slowly, and feeling how intoxicatingly wet she's becoming. Her desire for him, unchanging. The way his arduous lust sounded further tainted his voice as he spoke only some of the salacious things he had planned to do was chilling. She could see how much he ached for it, his cocks throbbing within her like they hadn't been serviced in ages, yearning to fill the most delectably tight of holes. She even ached herself being penetrated, managing to fit nearly all of his lengths inside aside from the thick knots at their base. They way his ridges rubbed against her sex was delightfully stimulating, pressing against every nook and cranny and stretching her cunt almost to its capacity.</p><p>   He's got both hands on her breasts now and speaks in a starving yet demanding tone, and she eats up every word in her sexually frustrated induced state, "Y-yes master Ouro. I'm all yours now, as you mark me. Everything I am, rightfully belongs to you!" She grits her teeth and winces while he enjoys watching her writhe from how hard he twists her sensitive nips. The moment she feels his massive cocks slowly slide out only to plunge back in feeling their textures shift as they ease their way inside she's left panting for air. Her hands balled into fists and toes curled as her body tries to acclimate to his hauntingly slow grinding, he easily eases out even more thirsty whimpers from her sweet lips.</p><p>   Watching Claire try and adjust to his twin cocks and struggling to form even words he is drawn to bellowing out bestially, his grip on her grows as his coils start to tighten so snugly that it is getting slightly hard for her to breath. Before she can even adjust he smirks and leans in to give a cute tiny peck on her cheek, before he winks deviously at her.  Without a moment's notice he pulls out without much care admiring the strain he put on her neglected cunt, only to slam his lengths back the way into her tightness. Yanking them all the way out as with each thrust his grip on her grows. "Mmmmh fuck! That's such a good pet, taking it so well now. Now let’s test your limits dear, I won-wonder if you can take much more b-before you’re fucked so hard you lose consciousness heh." </p><p>   His pace increases, his moaning gets wilder and more animalistic as it's clear his calm and smug personality transforms into something feral and almost uncontrollable at this point, "I'm going to ravage you every single day for the rest of your life. You won't know any other pleasure or desire! You're going to be such a good pet to please and play with day in and day out! Are you excited now for your new life, dear? Ehehe!" He asks dubiously as he licks his lips and shows off his fangs a bit more while he lets loose. Ouro is going faster and faster into her without much concern as he enjoys her muscles flexing and squeezing nice and tightly around him.</p><p>   "Fuck!" She cries out in reaction to the deep contrast between being stuffed so full to the brim that you could practically see the bulge in her stomach that his cocks created, to being left completely devoid and empty as he pulled them both all the way out was so overly stimulating she couldn't properly form any words in response. It’s harder to gasp as she moans out with every thrust penetrating just as deep as the last, his constriction breathtaking, it was exasperating and she barely managed to take it. His delicately light kiss practically a tease while his muscled body so naturally and easily assailed hers. Using her flesh to please his own like his own personal cock sleeve, and she enjoyed every moment, every buck of his hips, every flexing muscle wrapped around as her pussy instinctively clenches around his lengths while his cocks struggle against each other to claim her sex as their own. Amidst the fucking she manages to spurt out a slew of words in her love-drunk state, "Yes!! I'm so excited to please you! And to know every pleasure f-from your body~ i want to be yours every day of my life and mmm live to service you, and your massive cocks!!!"</p><p>   Ouro smiles sadistically as he can clearly see her struggle to even think straight between him slamming his cocks so hard into her that it’s starting to rock the tree slightly, to his coils growing dangerously tighter as he tries and probe for her limits. He enjoys every little hitch and loss of her breath he can. Meanwhile his two cocks glide in and out of her nice and easily thanks to the nice steady steam of pre cum that Ouro was releasing as he continues to thrust in and out of her with wild abandon. “Mmmmh fuuuuuck~! I am going to enjoy breaking you, stretching y-you out,  and filling you to the b-brim with cum! What a cute little slut I came ac-across! He-Hell! Can you even recall anything before you met me?!” The naga boasts proudly and selfishly as he hisses in joy, his hands start to travel down again, plunging to grasp the thick cheeks of her rear. </p><p>   Flashing his fangs again humping into her so harshly that his bulges are clearly visibly prodding through her stomach as soon as the cocks bottom out, stopped by the knots slamming against her cunt, “Well? Do you remember anything about your pathetic and meaningless life before you met your master?” And with that he hisses and licks his lips before he leans down and kisses her face smoothly before he rams into her once more with a few powerful thrusts as he then happily purrs out “I never want you to leave my arms, you’re such a perfect little treasure I have found! Hehehe I am sure you feel the same, no?~”</p><p>   His desperation is more evident the harder he slams his hips and rails his cocks into her. Like a wild beast overtaken by primal lust, it's obvious how much he craves release in her body, devoid of touch for decades without his worshippers long since passed. She was enthusiastic to take their role, to have him all to herself and feel his power with every strong roll of his pelvis grinding against hers. Her breasts press against him as she struggles to inhale between moans and groans for air, getting light headed from his thick tight coils. She manages to speak between bated and breathy breaths, "Ouro... you're the only thing I can remember, anything b-before was just a nightmare! You're the only one that mm-matters and I never want to l-leave your godly embrace." Even as he wraps his hand in her golden hair and pulls her head back by her locks, she's in bliss. Her mouth agape and a thick red blush staining her cheeks with so many conflicting sensations of pain and pleasure leaving her body in a state of confusion, her own muscles trembling beneath his might, flexing and clenching within his coils and around his cocks. Her arms reach around his sides and to his back, hands clinging to his back as tightly as she can manage, their torsos flush against each other so he can feel her hot body pressed to his.</p><p>   The naga growls out happily as he looks over his treasure and how he sees how she was almost essentially wet clay in his hands, all for him to mold and play with how he sees fit. As their bodies grow flushed with desire to climax together he growls out and his hands on her lush hair starts to pull tighter as he moves down to give her a teasing kiss before turning her head towards himself and he groans out happily "Aww you have nothing to fear now, dear! Ouro has you now and you are all his. Needn’t worry about your old silly life now, just look cute and be an obedient little pet for your lord. Shouldn't be too hard now for you, hehe. All you need to do is be ready to be fucked and used like the nice little toy you are! I am sure you can handle that simple task and just b-be ready to be stuffed full with my seed~" then before she could even respond he hisses out and forcefully strikes forward to pry open her mouth as he bites down at her lower lip, as if he was demanding for her to open up for him. While this goes on his free hand goes down to Claire's slit and begins to trace the edges of it before he begins to circle her own clit before slamming his pricks into her again, the knots threatening to push their way into her pussy.</p><p>   Her squirming in place didn't help, scraping up her back against the tree and leaving red marks from it. She was lost in his trance, his control over her, absolute. Leading her to only want more of him. His words tinged with possessiveness over how much he praised and degraded his newest plaything. She couldn't help but adore how it sounded in his voice, “his pet”, seemed so fitting. Every small teasing smooch keeps her in check, keeping all her focus on him, so she can truly enjoy his physical appreciation of her body. He continues to nip at her lower lip roughly, enough to earn a hearty moan from her. Whimpering and whining in ecstasy when his jeweled fingers met her clit again and trailed circles around it, stimulating her into sweet delectable muscle spasms. Remaining in place momentarily with both of his cocks crammed within, stretching her and leaving her with such a full feeling as her tummy pooched from trying to acclimate to their sheer size. The ridges rubbing along her sensitive walls every time she takes a breath, and writhes at the touch of his digits against her sensitive clit working so hard to get her off. Claire is practically purring, overwhelmed by his presence, trapped between him and the tree behind in bliss with his complete attention on her.</p><p>   Ouro could not help but smile and quickly give more kisses along her face as she zoned out into his trance, and then trailing smooches along her cute little neck, before finally coming down to her precious ample breasts and licking at them before latching down to gently bite. After a few moments of this teasing Ouro pulls up and then makes sure to turn her head toward him as he growls out, demanding answers “Now why don’t you try and tell me what your name is? Who are you? Where are you? Most importantly of all what do you want.. No, what do you need in life my dear?” And with a smug grin before she could even respond he makes sure to jam his cocks deeper into her stuffing her nearly full of his dicks while  his coils around her slowly start to tighten up as she could just feel the almost every ridge of his dual cocks along her sensitive slit as he makes sure to pull a few gasps from her before going back to pulling her hair toward himself so that he could snicker out “Hmmm, sorry dear, hehe didn’t quite catch that now hmm? What were you trying to say?~”</p><p>   Even in a lust induced trance his pervasive questions kept her ever so wandering mind rooted in the present with him. Constricted so snugly in his coils while he presses himself as deep as his lengths had allowed possible within her, she's still enraptured by him and his presence, lulled by his magnetic and commanding personality attracting her to mold herself to fit his needs. She went to answer in a breathy tone, Ouro tugging her hair so she's forced to stare;eyes half lidded, into his piercing and needy gaze. She whimpered in pain only for the feeling to be replaced by sweet pleasure as she felt his pricks grinding in deeply to her tight slit. She tried to answer again but his brand of hypnosis dulled her memories and made it hard to recall... What was her name again? It used to be so important... To the best of her knowledge she replied in a huff with strained words, "My name is... Pet? I'm your Pet, all for Ouro and no one else. I'm in your wonderfully lush... kingdom. And.. Ah! I'm... I want... Nng... NEED. I NEED... You. I need you in my life. You're all I will ever need. All I could... Ever even ask for. Master~" She's getting closer to the edge and the glint of his scales were as mesmerizing as his eyes. She couldn't tell what to stare at while she felt such bliss.</p><p>   Ouro smugly grinned at Claire, who now can’t even recall her name, all he did was thrust into her harder as his hands trailed around to sweetly and delicately cup her face,  hissing pleasantly at her adorable reactions. Making sure to tease her skin with his sharp claws as he trailed around her lips and neck. As he continued to thrust into her, he could feel his twin cocks start to twitch and tremble, he could feel her wet walls squeeze tighter, and her hips wiggle and thrust wildly into him, quickly making it clear to him that she was getting closer and closer to the edge, only making him growl out and squeeze all around her tighter encouraging him to snarl out "Oh that is right my dear! Forget all those silly details of your life! All that matters is that I am here now!" and with that his pricks piston into her a few more times as he snarled out and quickly leans on her, making sure to tease her neck with his tongue lightly before giving a nice little bite to her, his fangs sinking into her skin as he growls out around her loving every little moment of this, gods he has missed attention like this for a very, very long time now and he sure as hell was going to enjoy it for as long as he can.</p><p>   It was so much to handle, so much to take, inside and out. Her muscles tensing and clenching, snugly around him, her pussy trembling as it was pushed to the edge, penetrated, and stuffed full of both of most of his beautiful cocks. She cried out, loudly, the sound scaring the birds to fly away from the treetops. The pain from his bite was nulled from her controlled state of mind, only feeling pleasure and adoration as he used her body for his own purpose and purpose. "Mmm. Master!! It's coming- I'm gonna~! Nnn! Ah! Ahhn!!" She couldn't form words anymore, climax hit her entire being so hard and fast she could have gotten whiplash. Consuming her body and mind with overwhelming delight radiating up her spine as she came hard. Loudly whimpering as the waves of ecstasy washed over her. Her tight little cunt started to drip from her own climax, coating his dicks with her slick fluids. Her eyes rolling back in nirvana, and her chest heaving deeply with every strained breath from the sheer exertion of climax. Nothing could match this sweet feeling of bliss given to her by her merciful master, she could think of nothing more than being his forever. "Ohhhh...m-master Ouro." she managed to say with an adoring and loving tone through her strained panting.</p><p>   Ouro grunted as he could feel her rush of climax, which only encouraged him to to speed up his thrusts. All the while as she was screaming out his name his claws started to dig slightly into her hips as his grip grew stronger and stronger with her yelling. As he was getting lost in the moment, his grip drew a tiny bit of crimson from her skin. Meanwhile his knotted hemipenes were stretching her out nicely even as he could feel her walls squeeze around his shafts. As he takes a bit of breath he makes sure to grab her hair and turn her towards him as she screams out her undying love towards him. With a smug little grin streaking across his face he grunts out "A-Ah humans~ T-This is where you truly belong! As good little pets and T-Toys!" With a hiss he makes sure to lick along her bite mark as his thrusting gets erratic and more and more chaotic. His cocks throbbing increasing as he hisses and growls out "F-Fucking good pe-pet you will be! G-Gods I can not fucking wait… For you...To b-be.." With this his coils tighten more and more around her almost completely restricting her breathing as Ouro's speech quickly descends more into animalistic growls. As the human quickly groans out and her cum coats his pricks, the slick juices only help his cocks pound into her. Soon enough the serpent can not hold himself back any longer, as the dual knots teasingly slam against the entrance of her tight little nook.</p><p>   Before she could even fully recover from her explosive orgasm he grips her throat as his eyes stare deep into her, glowing slightly as he hisses out "MINE!~" And with a deep hiss he continues to slam in and out of her as his patiently throbbing dicks have been waiting, and soon enough with enough force he finally manages to knot her as his thrust slams her back tight onto the bark, the two cocks fully entering her;knots and all, with a wet pop all the while the naga moans happily, and soon enough a flood of cum rushes into her. "F-F-Fuck fuck fuck fuck! G-Gods I love you, foolish humans." He screams out as an almost unbelievable amount of his seed spills into her, quickly filling her up and soon enough dripping down onto her legs, his coils. And the forest floor. </p><p>   After a few moments of some prolonged kissing all over her nearly limp body and finishing with filling her up his coils loosen up their grip as he slinks against against her and the tree, lodged inside of her and gasping for air "F-Fuck dear. I needed that.~"</p><p>   Beads of tears form in the corners of her eyes, from sheer pleasure, forced to stare deep into his with his grasp. She could look nowhere else even if she wanted, though she wanted no one else; happily transfixed on his entire being like a good little pet. Even as he had grown more and more feral with his own lust she took everything he doled out to her, wincing as his scratches stung with a wonderful twinge, his wild motions getting rougher as he got closer and closer to his finale. Her body still tingling and sensitive to every erratic twitch as his cocks continue to spasm with his genes, his implanted knots stretch her cunt to its breaking point to accommodate for their thick girth. His climax comes just as hard as hers, feeling him cling to her with need as his seed gushes into her, filling her full of his hot creamy fluid coating her insides. Stuffed full of him and being told words of praise and possession, she feels warm and useful, giving her master everything she could of herself. Her mind clouded and hazy from his bewitching trance, she continues to whimper, as he drapes himself against her, his coils no longer restricting her as his climax starts to ebb. </p><p>   Claire finally manages to catch her breath, and color returns to her pale flesh, " Oh m-master Ouro, anything for you. I'm yours~ as long as you want me. " Her own body trembling as it finally began to relax, together in his domain, gladly pressed against him in sweet infatuated bliss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>